Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored information. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots in which are stored portable information storage media. The typical portable data storage media is a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, a disk cartridge, electronic storage media, and the like. By electronic storage media, Applicants mean a device such as a PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, Flash PROM, and the like.
One (or more) accessors typically retrieve the data storage media from the storage slots and deliver the accessed media to an input/output device for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the input/output device(s) to provide information to, and/or to receive information from, one or more attached online host computer systems.
Prior art data storage and retrieval systems include a single operator input station which allows a user to view the operation and status of the library. Applicants' data storage and retrieval system includes at least one local operator input station. In addition, however, Applicants' data storage and retrieval system is capable of communicating with one or more remote operator input stations. Thus, both local and remote users can submit requests to Applicants' data storage and retrieval system.